memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Delta Quadrant planets
The following is a list of unnamed planets located in the Delta Quadrant. Unspecified planets *Brunali homeworld *Cravic homeworld *Garenor homeworld *Kelemane's planet *Kelis' homeworld *Kohl settlement *Kraylor homeworld *Kyrian and Vaskan homeworld *Makull's homeworld *Marayna's homeworld *Mari homeworld *Nechani homeworld *Planet Hell *Pralor homeworld *Qomar homeworld *Ram Izad homeworld *Saowin's planet *Sky Spirits' homeworld *Tak Tak homeworld *Trabe homeworld *Vaadwaur homeworld *Vhnori homeworld *Zahl homeworld Vidiian planet This planet was the third in its system and surveyed by ''Voyager'' in 2371. It contained magnesite desposites. It was under the control of the Vidiian Sodality and hosted an organ lab. ( ) Borg Cooperative planet This Nekrit Expanse planet hosted the survivors of a disabled Borg cube, some of which had reorganized into a Borg Cooperative. ( ) Class 6 gas giant attempted to dispose of a multispatial probe in the atmosphere of this planet rather than let it be captured by a Malon crew. ( ) Class D planetoid This ringed class D planetoid was connected to the Vhnori homeworld through subspace vacuoles. ( ) Class T planet In 2376, the Delta Flyer came in contact with a dark matter lifeform in a class T cluster and was disabled. Captain Kathryn Janeway took the Flyer to a nearby class T gas giant with orbital rings, including one that was radiogenic, hoping to use those particles to reinitialize the Flyer s warp reaction. ( ) Class Y planet This class Y planet was the destination of the "Silver Blood" biomimetic copies of Voyager after they learned about their true identity and started to degenerate due to radiation from the new warp core technology. This planet was protected by a mining vessel referencing the Ord'mirit Mining Treaty. Afterward they decided to return to their homeworld. ( ) Commerce planet In 2374, the Voyager tracked some technology that was stolen from them to this planet. It held more than two continents, with at least one in the north. On this continent lay the seventh province in the north, which was controlled by from a small city in a dry climate. ( ) ca. 1502, which can only be suspected to be another remarkable example of Hodgkin's Law of Parallel Planetary Development.|According to the Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 88), this planet was located in the Tau system. The system was a trinary system with three F-class stars. Voyager visited this system on stardate 51386.|The city center scenes were filmed on Paramount Stage 16. The storage facility outside of the city was filmed on location at the LA DWP Valley Generating Station and the Great Bird escape scene was filmed at the Boyle Bros. Ranch in Chatsworth.}} Tau planet.jpg|As seen from orbit Tau planet surface.jpg|Surface with city Destroyed Borg planet This planet, located in System D43119 of Borg space, was occupied by the Borg Collective. It was visited by Voyager in 2373. Shortly after Voyager s arrival, the planet was destroyed by a group of Species 8472 bio-ships, which combined their firepower with an energy focusing ship. The shock waves and debris from the planet destroyed two Borg cubes, though Voyager managed to escape along with another cube. ( ) Garan mining colony In 2373, Voyager answered a distress call from a Garan mining colony. The colony had been plagued by the macrovirus, which eventually also infected the Federation ship. Voyager started working on an antigen, but left the planet as they determined they could rendezvous with a shuttle of theirs before the cure would be ready. Some time later, they encountered a Tak Tak ship that claimed to have destroyed the colony. The colony was located less then twelve hours from a rendezvous point in Sector 38. ( ) Human planet This class L planet with an oxygen-argon atmosphere was settled by the Briori with the use of Human slaves abducted from Earth in 1937. Arriving on the planet some fifteen Human generations before 2371, the slaves managed to kill the Briori, take their weapons and technology, and survive. The Briori never returned and by the 24th century, the were over a hundred thousand Humans on the world. They lived in three cities, and had a thriving, sophisticated culture without war or poverty. ( ) Klingon planet In 2378, Voyager discovered a planet which became home to a group of religious Klingons. ( ) Leola root planet In 2371, Voyager visited this class M planet to obtain food supplies. The Kazon-Nistrim were first encountered on this planet when Seska and Chakotay fought two soldiers in a cave. Among the foods found on this planet were Kaylos (poisonous apples), the nutritious Leola root, mushrooms, and berries. ( ) Mokra-controlled planet This Delta Quadrant planet was home to Augris' species. The planet had at least one moon and contained at least one city with a marketplace and one river. Its climate featured occasional rain and its mornings might be very cold. According to Augris, the planet had come under attack in the past. In the 2370s, this planet was ruled by the Mokra Order, which also claimed the space around the planet as Mokra space. The group imposed harsh military rule on the population. The Alsaurian resistance group operated to counter this rule. Mokra facilities on the planet included a prison and a supply center. ( ) Parthogenic atmosphere planet In 2376, Captain Ransom ordered his ship, the , into orbit of a planet in the Delta Quadrant with a parthogenic atmosphere in an attempt to evade detection by the crew of Voyager. ( ) Planet near Bothan space Shortly after entering Botha space in 2372, Voyager experienced an event where most of its crew became incapacitated by illusory experiences. B'Elanna Torres faced an illusory Chakotay, who suggested that they might be the last ones left and they should take an escape pod to an M class planet Voyager had passed the day before. He believed they could reach it in a week. ( ) Planet near Tarok At the end of 2371, Voyager visited this planet near Tarok, deploying several away teams. Their visit was cut short when Commander Chakotay, who had taken a shuttle to perform the pakra ritual, didn't return at the agreed time and the Federation starship went looking for him. ( ) Planet with nitrogenase compound deposit This planet, the second planet in a binary star system, was rich in nitrogenase compounds. In 2373, a shuttle from Voyager with Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay crash landed on this planet. ( ) Planets in Swarm species space These planets orbited a star in or close to Swarm species space. Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres investigated the star system in a shuttle in 2373.( ) Planets in Species 10026 system Apart from their homeworld, the home system of Species 10026 also contained several other planet-like objects. ( ) Planet near nucleogenic cloud being In 2371, after depleting a sizable portion of their already depleted energy reserves dealing with a nucleogenic cloud being, Voyager set of for a planet fourteen light years away. According to Neelix, it would have compatible energy sources on offer. ( ) Planet with jungles This planet, the fourth in its uninhabited system, contained multiple jungles near its equator. In 2372, two Humans, mutated by the effects of transwarp into a lizard like form, ended up on this planet, and produced offspring. While the Humans were evacuated, the offspring was left on the planet. ( ) Repair stop In 2377, the USS Voyager landed on the surface of this planet with a breathable atmosphere to undergo repairs including exchanging the warp coils. The surface was strewn with mountains. ( ) Sakari colony A Sakari colony was a planet inhabited by Sakari in the Nekrit Expanse and the fourth in its system. The planet was made to seem abandoned in order to not draw attention from hostile aliens, such as the Borg. ( ) Symbiogenesis orchid planet This planet contained a variety of flower which Voyager s crew theorized might prove to be a valuable nutritional supplement. It also was home to a species of orchid utilizing the rare symbiogenesis reproductive process. The weather on the planet could get "pretty nasty" at night. The planet was visited by Voyager in 2372, out of interest in the nutritional flower. An away team consisting of Neelix and Tuvok got in trouble beaming of the planet, as they merged with the symbiogenesis orchid and became one being, Tuvix. After that, the planet was only visited by shuttle as a precautionary measure. ( ) Takarian homeworld This pre-warp world was home to a humanoid population, among them the inhabitants of . ( ) }} Tarok's primary The Kazon moon Tarok orbited this planet. ( ) Vidiian colony This Delta Quadrant colony, described as remote, was a significant distance from Fina Prime. Voyager passed about ten light years from the colony in 2372 when it answered a distress call from a Vidiian ship traveling between the two worlds. After picking up the sole occupant of the ship, Voyager set out to visit the colony to drop her off. ( ) Vidiian planets in G type system In 2372, Voyager detected two inhabited planets with Vidiian life signs in a G-type star system near a large plasma drift. At least twenty Vidiian ships were also detected near these planets. ( ). Vaadwaur nebula planet This planet was located in a nebula near the junction of the Underspace corridors 39 and 875. The planet was described as "somewhat harsh" as it had no large bodies of water and the vegetation was sparse. It was proposed by Gedrin to be a new home for his species in 2376, were they would be isolated and relatively safe. ( ) Vori/Kradin planet In 2374, Commander Chakotay crash landed with a shuttlecraft on this planet and was brainwashed by the Vori to fight in their war against the Kradin. He fought in a forest/jungle-like environment and visited the photometric projection of the Larhana settlement before he was rescued by the crew of the Voyager, assisted by the Kradin. ( ) Proposed Vaadwaur homeworld This M-class which orbited a type-G star was proposed by Seven of Nine to be the Vaadwaur's new homeworld in 2376. One of its continents on this planet had edible vegetation and an underground water supply. However this region of the planet was subjected to windstorms. Gedrin described it as "not exactly paradise", but Seven simply responded, "you will adapt". ( ) Unnamed Delta